Lightning
}} Lightning is one of the main elements of Ninjago. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. It was first practiced by the First Elemental Master of Lightning, and is currently taught to Jay by Sensei Wu. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Lightning Dragon, and the Elemental Lightning Dragon. Similar to its opposing element, Lightning shares a border with Wind (possibly “Weather”) allowing dominant Wind users to have Lightning in one vortex form as one of their abilities. This effect goes the same with aerokinesis users as well. Users' Abilities *'Electrokinesis' - Create, generate, increase, absorb, conduct, shape, and manipulate electricity of various intensities. Some users of this element can redirect natural lightning in an electrical storm. Also, the user can absorb electricity while removing the source, and using against an adversary. **'Electrokinetic Flight' - As seen in "The Invitation," allowed Jay the ability to fly. **'Technopathy' - One application of Lightning, as Jay taught Lloyd, is to overload and power electrical devices or systems, as seen in "Double Trouble." Lloyd used his Lightning powers to overcharge a light bulb, allowing him to use the shards of glass to free himself from his bonds. ***'Electrocommunication' - Later, Lloyd used the same technique to disrupt a message sent to the Ultra Sonic Raider by his father, Lord Garmadon, and play a video game instead. **'Electrical Force Field' - The user can generate a shield of electricity as a defensive tactic (similarly to its Elemental Shield). **'Electricity Immunity' - Some users of lightning are immune to concentrated electricity and natural lightning. **'Electrical Infusion' - the user can infuse objects (Usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. **'Electrical Bolt Projection' - The user is able to create and project bolts of electricity and control the intensity/power of their projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but may not be as powerful as a full powered attack. **'Electricity Surface Creation' - The user can send electricity through a surface (often the ground or a floor), to channel electricity, sending electric shocks to anything in contact with them or the surface. **'Electric Orb Projection' - Few users are able to project an orb of electricity as seen in "Home", when Jay tried to break Cole free from the Hypnobrai's hypnosis. Via the users' True Potential *'Lightning Mimicry' - The user can temporarily transform their body completely in electricity. **'Electroportation '- This allows the user to also "teleport" short distances using electrical currents. Lightning Users Spinjitzu *First Lightning Master **Jay *Nuckal (with Nunchucks of Lightning) *Morro (briefly, possibly with his True Potential) Amber *Elemental Master of Amber (possibly) **Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen *Kai Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Sensei Wu (possibly) **Sensei Garmadon (possibly) ***Lloyd Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd *Golden Master (possibly) Gallery Jaysymbol.jpg|Lightning Symbol Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning LightningdragonBlacksmith.jpg|Wisp, the Dragon of Lightning Nunchucks of lightning ep.3.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon generating Lightning (possibly Dark Lightning) during his stay aboard Destiny's Bounty Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay with The Nunchucks of Lightning NRGJay1.png|Jay becomes an embodiment of Lightning when he uses his True Potential JayZXlightning.jpg|Jay using the Nunchucks of Lightning. LloydLightning.png|Lloyd generating Lightning Elementalblades.jpg|The Elemental Blade of Lightning with the other blades LightningTheme.png LightningEDragon.png|The Elemental Dragon of Lightning MorroLightning.png|Morro using green lightning (possibly just electricity) images.jpg image 8.jpeg|Jay is using lightning to fight Cole. Wu cru elements.jpg Jay True Potential 2.png|Jay demonstrating his True Potential by generating electrical currents MoS52ElectricBack.png pl:Błyskawice Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:Weather Category:2016 Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Skybound Category:Possession